


Melt this happiness into milk [ft. a plate of strawberry cake]

by womanfighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, fem!Suga, first time writing in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfighter/pseuds/womanfighter
Summary: One fine morning in Daichi and Suga's life





	Melt this happiness into milk [ft. a plate of strawberry cake]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sepotong Episode di Pagi Hari ft. Sepiring Kue Strawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757049) by [womanfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfighter/pseuds/womanfighter). 



_Italic = Suga_

Normal = Daichi

 

***

_Waking up from my peaceful nigh_ _t_

_Wondering why you are not here beside me_

_Smelling a fresh bitter fragrance of coffee_

_And a_ _sour sweet smell of strawberry_

_I’m chuckling quietly_

_Hugging your pillow tightly_

_Peeking at my ring finger_

_A ray of sunshine brightening the beautiful ring you gave me_

_The reflection in the mirror now is looking at me_

_Tell me,_

_Do I look more beautiful like this?_

_With my blushing red cheeks and a smile on my lips?_

 

 

Waking up from my good night sleep

The sun still shyly peeking from the bottom of the sky

Looking at your sleeping face beside me

My fingers are itching to move those hairs from your face

Unconciously my face blooming with smile

A cup of fresh coffee and a plate of sweet strawberry cake

That’s what I’m gonna do

A special dish just for my special queen

 

 

 

_Hey, do you even realize?_

_That back of yours looks so cool_

_So shamelessly inviting me to hug you_

_And really, you’re so silly sometimes_

_Why is it so hard for you to open the upper cupboard?_

_Ah, guess my chuckling is not that quiet_

_Your pair of eyes are now looking at m_ _e_

_Smiling and blinking my eyes innocently. What_ _are you looking at?_

 

 

 

Look at her, the queen of my heart

Now smiling at me teasingly

It’s a little bit annoying, I know

But what can I do?

Those sweet laugh sound makes me want to laugh too

But let me just close the gap between us

So that I can flick her forhead

Ah look, those sweet lips turn into a pout

Ok here, let me kiss it first

 

 

 

_That slay man. He always knows how to make my heart beats_

_I open my eyes shyly_

_Look at you, so enjoying this_

_And messing up my hair even more_

_Hey, stop making my heart burst!_

_I really want to erase that big stupid smile_

_But what can I do?_

_I fall in love even more because of that smile too_

 

 

 

The queen of my heart is eating the strawberry cake

And she is messy as always

Look at the cream in the corner of her red lips

Is there anything more than this happiness?

 

 

 

_Our eyes meet_

_Those beautiful brown orbs are warming my heart so_

_His big thumb is touching the corner of my mouth_

_The ring on his finger is shining by the ray of sunlight_

_Is there anything more than this happiness?_

 

 

 

We’re both laughing

And our fingers are intertwining  

Maybe this sounds silly

But, Mr Time, could you please just stop for a while?  

I want this sweet taste to last forever

 

 

 

_We’re both laughing_

_My sights bec_ _ome blurry_

_Maybe this sounds silly_

_But could you please always holding my hand?_

_Because I want to be by your side, for evermore_

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Hey you know]

[Let’s keep walking]

[Forever and ever in this dreamy today]  

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by one of my favorite song from my favorite utaite, After the rain (mafu x soraru). The title is Chocolate to Himitsu no Recipe (Chocolate and the Secret Recipe). The title of this story came from the song's lyrics^^   
> Because this is my first time writing in english, so sorry if there are some mistakes><
> 
> Hope you enjoy^^


End file.
